In the Hallway
by Bad Thoughts
Summary: Apparently, Heero's not in love w Relena as much as Duo'd thought. Duo overhears some blushcausing sounds. Heero takes the opportunity to take advantage of the cherryred braided pilot. Warning: Yaoi, Sex. HeeroxDuo. not seen QuatrexTrowa. Oneshot.


YAOI/BOY on BOY/SLASH

I do not own Gundam Wing. Obviously.

I love Heero x Relena in the series.

But hey, Duo and Heero.

It's like a drug.

And about the genre—I did have some humor in here, but I didn't think this really counted as romance. Unless _you_ thought it was romantic.

Duo meandered down the hall, passing a hand over his chestnut hair. Another near encounter with the Perfect Soldier had served to unsettle him. Good thing for those big, empty closets littering the mansion. As he passed by Quatre's room, the sound of the blonde's throaty moan turned him a bright, fire-engine red. He stumbled over air, eyes widening when Trowa's soft voice calling Quatre's name reached his ears.

When he looked up again—nearly composed except for his crimson blush—Heero was standing in front of him, nearly upon him. The look in his Prussian eyes sent a chill down the American's spine, and he couldn't help a strange spasm that took him one step further from Heero. His face—impossibly—flushed even more. They'd been dancing around each other ever since they'd awoken tangled together under a table—the cause of a party thrown in order to celebrate Relena's recent peace breakthrough. It had involved alcohol, lots of it. And it had shaken Duo's belief that Heero was steadfastly glued to the Sanq princess's fate. But apparently, that was no longer an issue.

The Perfect Soldier's eyes took in Duo's deeply scarlet face with a glance and he noticed how the brunet stiffened minutely when Quatre moaned again. A brief smile crossed his lips and Duo took another step back. When Heero stepped forward, into his space, and kissed him, Duo melted. (He wouldn't admit to it later and would probably turn red at the mere charge. But it was the truth. He melted, somewhat like chocolate.) His back hit the wall, and he was distantly surprised at the volume of his moan as Heero's tongue thrust into his mouth. He felt rather than heard the chuckle that rumbled through Heero's chest. Despite his embarrassment, he couldn't stop himself tugging Heero closer. The Jap obliged, pulling flush with the brunet, his hands twisting in silken brown threads.

Duo, for one, could not believe that the Perfect Soldier was making out with him in the middle of the halls. Odd imaginings floated through his hazy mind as Heero kissed him like his tongue was the most delectable delicacy in the Eastern Hemisphere. How come Heero was such a good kisser? What if Rashid walked by? Couldn't Quatre and Trowa hear them from their room? The thought of being walked in on, for some odd reason, didn't stop him but further aroused him. It could be said that the braided pilot was something of a thrill-seeker.

Duo gasped, his mind suddenly focused on only one thing, and that was Heero's tongue licking its way down his throat. He swallowed a groan, throwing his head back, as Heero unbuttoned Duo's shirt, his lips trailing down after the buttons he undid.

"Oh, God," he groaned when he recovered the strength to look down and saw that unruly head of dark hair next to his straining crotch. He shuddered as Heero glanced up briefly at him with a smoldering gaze. Then there was the swift hand unzipping his pants, and that same hot hand taking his manhood in palm. He nearly came then but held on, his left hand gripping the doorway to his side, the other hand scrabbling at wall.

And Heero engulfed him. The feel of that hot mouth working on his penis—Duo thrust, moaning and tangling his fingers in brown hair. Heero held him to the wall with inexplicable strength, and then Duo choked, whimpering and moaning helplessly when his balls were fisted.

"Heero," he groaned, head thrown back, thrusting again. They settled into a fast, hard rhythm, and he found himself coming inside Heero's mouth with a strangled cry before he knew it, panting harshly, flushing again as he realized that he'd forgotten to even try at being quiet.

As he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, Heero licked him clean and zipped up his pants, standing up again. His shirt hung open, and he couldn't help another shiver when Heero placed his hands on the wall by both sides of his head, his green wifebeater rubbing against Duo's over-sensitized nipples, his own erection—still not taken care of—pushing into Duo's hip. His gaze was full of laughter—Duo's red face was just too much. Duo's eyes were unwillingly drawn to Heero's red lips, and it seemed like he would be getting a taste of himself.

But then Heero took a step back—when had one step ever taken someone so far away?—and opened the door just at Duo's left hand. Duo's face fell in disappointment. Before he could speak, Heero was walking through the door—the door to an unexplored bedroom. The Perfect Soldier raised an eyebrow while passing the threshold. "You coming?"

There was no thought involved.

The brunet was in the door, slamming it shut, and on him before he had taken another step.


End file.
